This invention relates generally to halocarbon oil compositions, and more particularly to a composition suitable for use as a hydraulic fluid and lubricant in those applications in which hydrocarbon oils constitute a fire hazard or a reactive contaminant.
In modern aircraft, the hydraulic installation is largely made up of pumping equipment for supplying hydraulic fluid under pressure, a network of pipelines for distributing the pressurized hydraulic fluid, and cylinders, hydraulic motors and other devices operated by the hydraulic fluid. The hydraulic working fluid is usually mineral oil which also acts as a lubricant for the moving parts of the system.
The use of mineral oils in hydraulic aircraft systems gives rise to a serious fire hazard, especially in connection with the undercarriage or retractable landing gear mechanism of the aircraft. In the event the aircraft is forced to make a crash landing causing the belly of the craft to skid along the ground, sparks will be generated by this action; and should this landing, as is often the case, also result in the rupture of hydraulic lines causing hydraulic fluid to spurt out and be ignited by the sparks, a fire will result with highly destrictive consequences.
The designers and operators of aircraft are well aware of this problem and have sought to find effective substitutes for mineral oil as a hydraulic fluid. One approach heretofore taken has been to use a solution of glycol in water as an aircraft hydraulic fluid. While a glycol composition of this type cannot be ignited by sparks, it leaves much to be desired; for it is somewhat corrosive to hydraulic parts and has inferior lubricating properties.
The reactive properties of hydrocarbon lubricating oils is also a drawback in other applications. Thus when mechanisms used in the production and processing of microelectronic components are lubricated by hydrocarbon oil, even a slight leakage of this oil may cause a contaminating reaction with the components being worked on.
Also, a need exists in ball bearings used in cryogenic machinery, in high-pressure, screw-type compressors, in vacuum pumps and in other applications in which it is essential to avoid oxidation, of an effective non-oxidizing lubricant.
Hydrocarbon lubricants are generally not acceptable in oxidizing environments despite their excellent lubricating properties.